The Lock To His Keyblade
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: You are special. You desire that which only you can create, what doesn't truly exist in your other world. What only you can bring about to have life, to bear hearts. Choose their names, call out to them, make them yours before they destroy you. OCXOC (normally I don't do that)


Okay, I'm absolutely terrible! I get it! But I just can't help it!

* * *

Chapter one, Where It All Begins

It started off like a dream. She felt as though she was falling through water and air at the same time. But when she softly landed on her feet she was standing over what she recognized as the Disney princess Snow White! Where was she? This certainly wasn't home! This all seemed so very familiar though.

_So much to do, so little time...Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?_

Those words! They were so familiar! Could this really be...Kingdom Hearts? Had she been transported into Kingdom Hearts!? But as she tried to speak no words came out. It was complete silence now as she looked down at the glass beneath her feet. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves...It felt so real beneath her. She took a few steps forward into the light, then watched as it disappeared. She knew what would happen next.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...It will give you strength. Choose well._

Three pedestals appeared. One with a shield. One with a wand. And the last was a sword. They would determine her strength throughout what she believed was her favorite game. Of course when she would control the main character, Sora, she always picked the sword then the wand. But now she was wondering what would best suit herself. She valued being able to defend but as most would say, "the best defense is a good offense". But she liked magic as well. She couldn't think and she knelt down, covering her ears from the deafening silence. What would Cain do? What would Abel do? Of course these two men didn't exist anywhere, except inside her own head. They were her creations. Characters from a book she was writing. What would they do?

She looked up at each item and stood slowly. If she chose the sword, she would have to give up either defense or magic. But if she chose magic, she'd have to give up strength or defense. If she chose the shield, she'd have to give up either strength or magic. If only she could just have all three, but that wasn't how the game worked. To get something, something had to be sacrificed.

She walked to the shield and picked it up.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

She put the shield down and walked to the wand.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

She put the wand down and moved to the sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

She put the sword down and walked back to the middle and bit her lip. Which would she choose? Would she stick with her normal like how she picked for Sora? Or would she choose something different? She finally decided.

She turned back to the sword and picked it up again. Again the words rang in the silence.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

She smiled as she nodded to the voice. The sword disappearing into a ball of light before her.

_Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

The shield and wand filled her vision. She stepped back from the now empty pedestal and moved to the wand.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. You give up this power?_

She nodded and the wand disappeared.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you choose?_

She nodded and looked to the shield. Yes, this was the form she wanted. Suddenly a light filled the room, blinding her as the pedestals began to fall through the floor. The the floor began to shatter, the glass falling into the darkness and she began to fall herself. Cinderella came into view. She'd never particularly liked Cinderella. She was just too perfect and it irritated her. She landed softly on her feet and the sword from before appeared in her hand.

_You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you have to fight._

A heartless appeared and she grabbed her sword with both hands, readying herself.

_Keep your light burning strong._

She destroyed two heartless before they disappeared. She stood up and looked around at the darkness surrounding her.

_Behind you!_

She turned quickly, slashing at the heartless who dared attack like a coward from behind. They disappeared again. But the darkness grew beneath her, pulling her in. Suddenly light surrounded her and she found herself facing a door with two shadowed figures on each side.

_You are special. You desire that which only you can create, what doesn't truly exist in your other world. What only you can bring about to have life, to bear hearts. Choose their names, call out to them, make them yours before they destroy you._

Suddenly the two shadow figures lept toward her. She finally heard her own scream and dodged their blades, but just barely. She ran to the other side of the glass floor. She knew their names, who they were.

"Cain! Abel!" She cried.

The two stopped and lowered their swords. The shadows slowly vanished, leaving two tall, well muscled, broad shouldered men. They took steps toward her. She couldn't move. She felt as though she couldn't breathe. They were real! The characters she'd held in her mind that no one else knew about, were standing in front of her right now. Her voice was silenced again and she looked up into a pair of emerald eyes then a pair of deep chocolate brown. They smiled at her, one pointing to the door. She stepped toward it and found she couldn't open it. A chest appeared. She opened it by tapping her sword on the lid, which made her smile and silently giggle. A crate appeared. She remembered this part. She destroyed the crate with her sword and a barrel appeared next. She lifted it with some difficulty then the door solidified. She turned back to Cain and Abel, who were holding the doors open for her. The light was blindingly bright.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself._

She looked to her left and to her right. Cain and Abel weren't with her. She spun around to see if they were behind her. There was only Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus. The two she had dreamed about weren't there. Had it only been her imagination? She stepped toward Selphie.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie asked.

_Being number one, Friendship, or your prized possessions?_

"Friendship of course." She replied back to Selphie.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Selphie asked.

Next she moved to Tidus.

"What are you afraid of?" Tidus asked.

_Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?_

She couldn't help but chuckle. She knew she was indecisive already. At least a little bit.

"Getting old." She replied to Tidus.

"Getting old? Is that really so scary?" Tidus asked.

She personally hated the thought of death. It clutched at her heart and made her shake with fear.

"Yes." She whispered before turning to Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka asked.

_To see rare sights, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?_

She wasn't strong to begin with. She'd been born extremely weak at birth and very ill throughout her life.

"To be strong." She answered easily.

"To be strong huh?" Wakka replied.

_You want friendship. You're afraid of getting old. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day he opens the door is both for off and very near. But now we must remember your name. The two you named shall now name you..._

She couldn't see as she was now transported to the floor with sleeping beauty. She spotted Cain and Abel and they smiled as they walked up to her again, bowing and kneeling before her. She didn't quite understand why she had to be named. She had a name already! As she tried to think of it though she couldn't remember it. What was her name? She looked to Cain and Abel as they looked to her.

"Havena Vale." They whispered to her.

She took a deep breath as the name soaked into her mind. Havena Vale. She liked it.

"Our safe haven." Cain whispered.

"Where we can return to." Abel whispered.

With that the two stood and stepped aside for her to walk into the light by sleeping beauty's head. Suddenly heartless appeared and she turned with her sword. Only to find Cain and Abel already taking care of the black creatures. A circle of light appeared in the middle and she looked to the two, Cain and Abel. She recognized the circle and smiled. A save point. She watched as the glass stairs appeared and took Cain and Abel's hands. She wasn't going to leave without them. But they didn't budge. She looked to them and they shook their heads.

"This is something you must do without us. We shall be there when you awaken." Abel whispered and Cain nodded.

Havena released them and turned, running up the long stair case to what she knew was Beauty and the Beast. Her favorite movie besides The Little Mermaid. The only reason for the second movie was because her aunt Cissi looked and sounded just like Ursela. Her favorite villain. But by far, she loved Beauty and the Beast. She turned back at the top of stairs and was surprised to find that they had begun to disappear behind her. Cain and Abel were still at the other platform, looking up at her. She'd do this, finish this dream and wake up to be beside them. She turned back and stepped onto the glass floor of Beauty and The Beast.

Her eyes lifted to the light above her and she hated what would come next.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Her head turned to her shadow and she took a step back as it rose up out of the ground.

_But don't be afraid. And don't forget..._

With that Havena pulled out her sword and began her battle. It was long and torturous. She felt her chest heaving and tightening. Physical activities always wore her out. This was no exception. But she kept on fighting until the giant black heartless with a hole in its chest the shape of a heart was destroyed. At last it was over. But the heartless kept on! The darkness began to swallow her up!

_-But don't be afraid! You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: He is the one who will open the door. You are the one who can create what doesn't truly exist into this world. You are the keeper of the worlds. You are the lock to his keyblade!_

With that all went black.

* * *

The sound of waves rang in her ears as she tried to wake up from the nightmare that she was trapped in. Her eyes opened slowly and two pairs of eyes looked down at her. Emerald and Chocolate Brown. Her own grey eyes were slowly focusing as the two faces surrounding those two pairs of eyes came into her vision.

"Havena, I know we said we'd wait for you, but you sure kept us waiting long enough." The emerald eyes said.

"Give her a little time, she's waking up." The brown pair of eyes said with a deep chuckle.

She quickly sat up and turned, kneeling in the sand.

"Cain! Abel!" she shouted.

They both smiled and laughed. Cain was tall with broad shoulders and deeply tanned skin. His hair was a deep shade red and he wore a red muscle shirt that accentuated his broad chest. His pants were a loose pair of denim and his shoes were normal sized black tennis shoes. Her eyes turned to Abel. He was the complete opposite of his companion and friend Cain. He was just as tall as the man standing next to him. His hair was a dark shade of brown that matched his chocolate eyes. Havena swore in her own mind at that second that they could have been more delicious in color than real chocolate. His skin was only slightly tanned, giving him just enough of a sunkissed look so as to not look overly tanned like his partner. His own chest and shoulders were broad but he was a bit slimmer than Cain. He wore a short sleeved white t-shirt that hugged him like a second skin. instead of pants he wore shorts that stopped just under his knees along with a pair of white tennis shoes. The two couldn't be more opposite but yet so much alike.

Havena herself was rather short, only standing at five feet and four inches. Compared to Cain and Abel who stood at six feet and three inches, she was a dwarf. Her hair was a beautiful bright shade of strawberry honey. Her skin was pale and her eyes a light grey. She looked down at herself and found she was wearing a pair of grey cut off jean shorts and a white spaghetti strap tank top with a short sleeved jacket over it. Her tennis shoes were normal sized like her two companions but where different shade of black, grey, and white. Hanging around her neck were two dog tags with her companions names on them.

Abel noticed her hand moving to her necklace and he smiled. The dog tags were to keep them with her at all times. They tied them to her, so that they could never leave her until her mission was done. What ever that was, he wasn't sure. Havena turned as she heard someone shout "Go". It was Sora, Riku, and Kairi! She really was in Kingdom Hearts! Her eyes turned back to Cain and Abel, but Cain was focused on the three running by them. His eyes were dark as he watched Sora run past. Abel noticed as well that Cain wasn't acting like his usual self and he nudged his friend in the side with this elbow. Cain snapped from focus and turned.

"Hey! Don't nudge me!" He laughed as he nudged his long time friend back with his own elbow.

But little did the two know, Havena knew one of the two would leave her side soon. She didn't know which one, but one of them would tear her heart out and crush it beneath their feet, in just a matter of days when Destiny Islands would be destroyed beneath the weight of darkness.

* * *

omg! I couldn't help it! I just couldn't! I've been playing this game for days! I'll update my other fanfics soon though! Promise!


End file.
